OP Drabbles and Ficlets
by Roseveare
Summary: Drabbles and ficlets from livejournal - mostly Luffy-centred, pairings and ratings vary, so take note of each individually. Overall rating WILL go up.
1. UnPuzzled : gen

Drabbles and ficlets from lj - mostly Luffy-centred, pairings and ratings vary, so take note of each individually. Overall rating WILL go up.

* * *

**Un-Puzzled**  
_gen - Luffy, Usopp, Nami - PG_

"Little mystery bricks." Luffy picks them up and plays with them, rolling them around his hands while Usopp hammers the loose board. They travel in a jaunty bounce across his rubber skin, all disparate shapes and angles.

Usopp tries to split his attention as he works. The puzzle's been passed along between Robin, Chopper, Nami and now Usopp ever since Robin found it in a curio shop at the last port. Mysterious key to finding a long lost treasure! or at least, it is in the tales he's already spun while Chopper and Luffy's eyes widened, Zoro snorted and Nami looked wistful. Somehow, they fit together... except there is, as they have finally decided, a piece missing.

Luffy click-clicks it around in his fingers with a grin that could swallow half the ship and abruptly there is a very _final_ sort of click.

Luffy gives a delighted, high-pitched little thrill; Usopp hits his thumb and spits the nails between his lips in a volley across the deck; Chopper becomes a wailing blur before the spiky hail; Robin makes a surprised noise as his mad dash is terminated by the deckchair that collapses under her.

"Hey, Nami!" Luffy yells, leaping up. "Nami, I fixed it! I fixed the key! Let's go find the treasure, Namiiiii!"

Robin and Chopper stare from their pile of deckchair, fur and limbs. Usopp, curled foetally around a thumb swollen larger than the rest of his hand, chokes and gapes through the pain.

The cavorting idiot races down the deck, waving the perfect little cube of wood blocks.


	2. Pint Sized Perverts : mild LuffyxRobin

Drabbles and ficlets from lj - mostly Luffy-centred, pairings and ratings vary, so take note of each individually. Overall rating WILL go up.

* * *

**Pint-Sized Perverts**  
_mild Luffy/Robin - Luffy, Robin, Nami, Brook - PG_

Nami cringed as another loud _bang_ and bloodcurdling yell split the air. She was just turning to yell back at the morons, louder, when two knee-high blurs shot past her. One of them was pink and brown and fluffy. The other--

"Dammit, Luffy, are you using Giant Gear on board ship _again_!" Whatever the hell was behind this recent rash of experimentation, she'd more than had enough of watching Franky fix holes in the _Sunny_. She slapped aside her maps and hared after the pair... and smack into Brook. The skeleton was holding his hat on his head and chortling musically as he ran.

"What the--? She snatched at a skeletal shoulder, forgetting he was relatively light and almost dragging him over before she got her balance. He caught her under the arm and jogged her gamely along with him as she squeaked protest.

They turned the corner to find Robin on the lawn deck, standing smiling down at the diminutive pair as they ran in circles around her long, bare legs. Zoro cranked an eye open from where he lounged against the mast, grunted in alarm and then opened both, wide. "Oi, Luffy..."

"_Robin!_" Nami felt a vein in her forehead twitch, and she clenched her fists ever tighter at her sides as realisation dawned.

"Aaaaah, watch out!" Chopper's yelp warred with the ear-grating screech of rubber under stress and the little reindeer dived aside. Robin and Luffy tumbled into the grass with Luffy's full-sized face buried under Robin's tiny skirt.

"Blue lace!" crooned Luffy, muffled.

Robin gave a pointed little cough and frowned down at him flopped between her knees.

"Yo ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ~~~~~ hooooo!"

Nami turned and decked Brook with all her strength. "_You_ put them up to this!"


	3. Influence: gen Strawhats, Doflamingo

Drabbles and ficlets from lj - mostly Luffy-centred, pairings and ratings vary, so take note of each individually. Overall rating WILL go up.

* * *

**Influence**  
_gen - Luffy, Strawhats, Doflamingo - PG-13_

It isn't until he sees himself looking back at him that he knows something's wrong. Then, it hits him all at once, distorted in that silvery sliver, except it isn't just the metal doing the distorting -- the sharp, bright metal of the blade by his feet--

--_those aren't his eyes_--

Not those blank, lifeless discs. They blink and the world goes dark, and he staggers, his foot nudging Wadou on the floor. She sings out a mournful whine against the rock, and he can hear them now--

--_don't, Luffy! -- no -- this isn't you -- fight him, Luffy! -- fight! -- don't let him win -- Luffy!_ -- Captain!--

He lifts his head and sees them; feels the slick stickiness and sees the blood on his hands. Zoro is in front of him, Zoro with two swords raised and one on the ground, and blood on his face; Sanji, just as battered and bloody, before the women -- Robin's arms poised but her eyes glazed and her body frozen; Usopp, Chopper and Nami's faces stretched in horror.

Behind him, Luffy can _feel_ the last player in this drama, hanging at his shoulder. He can feel the _smile_, even before mocking laughter sounds out again. And he knows that there's no sticky red blood painting that man's hands at all, because... he didn't use his own.

"Do it, Strawhat," the insidious voice sneers. "They never liked you anyway. They all think you're laughable. But they're weaker than you... they just proved it... What captain needs such a _weak, useless, disrespectful_ crew?"

Luffy lifts his hands and looks into the eyes of his wavering, bloodstained swordsman.

And as he turns with a yell of pure rage and plants his fist into the face of the man with the stupid feather boa, he _knows_ his nakama are right behind him.


	4. Cash Prize: suggestive gen T rated

Drabbles and ficlets from lj - mostly Luffy-centred, pairings and ratings vary, so take note of each individually. Overall rating WILL go up.

* * *

**Cash Prize**  
_suggestive gen - Nami, Luffy, Usopp - mild R_

"Hey, Nami, I got money!" He thrusts it out to her, a wad of creased 100 belli notes in his notably sticky fingers.

She's already hugging it to her chest and singing gently to it before it hits her to wonder precisely _what the hell_? "Luffy, where did you get this?" If he stole it they will have half the marines in this town after them already, since it's a physical impossibility for him to do anything with subtlety.

Luffy points across the fairground. "Over there. This guy gave me money 'cause I licked his thingy."

_...WHAT?_

"Say again?" Nami squeaks, and realises with mounting panic he has milky drips around his mouth and in his hair.

"I licked it and he gave me all these notes. You like money, don't you, Nami?" His innocent, open face starts to form a pout, as though wondering what's wrong with his gift, while she sways and trembles and makes inarticulate noises. "It was really salty, but it tasted almost like Sanji's, so I knew--"

She's slipping away into oblivion as his last words float to her. "...And then he let me eat the rest 'cause I guessed it right, and then we got a free milkshake too but Usopp slapped me on the back and it spilled..."

"...Hey, Nami?"

Usopp wanders over to where the captain is crouched next to his semi-conscious, gibbering navigator, poking curiously at her shoulder and blinking as she lapses back into unconsciousness again, sticky notes still clutched rigidly in her fist.

He licks the last of the culinary delights of the taste-test stall from his fingers. It really _is_ much saltier than Sanji makes it, and he doubts he'd have guessed it himself. He frowns down suspiciously at Luffy. "Tell me you did that on purpose, right?"


	5. Lulluby: genish, mild LuffyxRobin

Drabbles and ficlets from lj - mostly Luffy-centred, pairings and ratings vary, so take note of each individually. Overall rating WILL go up.

* * *

**Lullaby**  
_Gen or Luffy/Robin if you squint - Luffy, Usopp, Chopper post Enies Lobby - PG_

The sound drifts through the new _Thousand Sunny_, thin and high, oddly bright for its slow, mournful edge. Usopp is just drifting off to sleep when he hears it, and with all the restfulness and peace carried in the sound it shouldn't wake him up, and of course he knows it can only be one person, but... he wants to know _why_, and for some reason, he feels himself pressed to investigate.

He runs into Chopper at the door, and they shush each other quiet and tiptoe with an air of conspiracy, the bold explorers, boldly barefoot in nightgowns, following the trail of the mysterious sound. It takes them closer and closer to the girl's cabin with every step.

Nami is on watch, so only Robin should be there -- which means that it is safe, more or less, since a peek may only get them a dismissal by businesslike hands rather than the sort of extreme violence they'd be courting otherwise.

Usopp peeks in, fighting Chopper for the gap in the door (easily, because the other doesn't think to slip into heavy point). And he sees.

A smile creeps over his face and his chest constricts and he sniffs... but he's not crying, dammit, because he's a Manly Warrior of the Seas! so he sets his quivering jaw and lets Chopper push in front, who shortly gives a squeak, bursts into tears and starts hugging his leg.

A moment later, the sound falls quiet, the door slips open and they're discovered.

...But Luffy, wide eyed and blinking in his own overlarge nightshirt, just presses his finger to his lips and whispers, "_She's asleep_."

They scuttle away, and safe on the deck, outlined silvery in the moonlight like three small ghosts, Luffy adds, "Makino always used to sing to me when I had bad dreams. It's good. It makes it better... Robin told me she never had anyone to do that."


End file.
